Crocus Nidada
Crocus Nidada, called Amalric XI '''by nobles, is a Hunyago nobleman. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Germany. Identified as a human named '''Hans Bayer. Formerly a devout Anoist of the Rheoli sect care-taking the Origem city from his baptism until the start of the Morph Schism. He was given the name Crocus. Once belonging to Crocus of Esid. A pre-Destruction monotheistic anoist that his kingdom claims to have been a student of. Crocus is a member of the Nine Sovereigns. A collective term of morphs who once held nobility in the pre-spaceflight era and survive to this day. Born Crocus Ostran Rothad Eudes as the second son of Amalric IX, a morph Brenin of the Korrigan Kingdom. The head reader of an Anoist Letyer in the Origem city. His mother, called 'Biddy' was a servant of his father. This was controversial since he married a commoner. More so allowing the son he fathered to have a stake to the kingdom's inheritance. He was also the younger brother of Perimer otherwise called Amalric X. Marrying Delmi IV in 962 CE. During the Imperial Clash, together with his older brother Perimer and their cousin Kronid, acted as leaders of the rheoli contingents. Along with Kesi VIII, monarch of Taranis, who came with her own army as support. Emmeran Godun, an imperial commander sent by the emperor to assist his efforts. Another being the young Danimer Gerimund, a life-long friend. In the post-war galaxy, Crocus lost his brother to the FGW. Then joined the diaspora to protest the creation of the Bio Administration. Willingly stepping down from his throne after a law passed that abolished hereditary privileges. Later adopting orphan Belimer, a child born on Nergal. Creating a living on Epione. In 1898, he joined the return to Earth. History Son of Amalric IX The boy who would be known as Amalric was born as the second son of Amalric IX from the House of Artahe. A morph noble who converted to Rheoli Anoism. His intended wife died from Cruth's dysfunction. The product of a morganatic marriage between his father and a house maid who he hoped could fill the void of his passed spouse. Despite that he was still eligible for succeeding his father. Should he ever decide to abdicate. Crocus himself was raised an anoist by his father. Learning philosophy, studying the codex with Delmi from Brovo, and fencing with his brother. His biological mother, nicknamed "Bertrada" by his father Amalric IX and other servants, cooked his food and made his bed. Although she had a say in his life, she did not participate much into it. Acting solely to serve him. Kronid Valia, another child morph noble, is his step-cousin by extension from Amalric's biological father who is the brother of Valia's father. His status as the child between a nobleman and commoner drew much criticism from other nobles around Mergen. One time at a gathering, the children of these nobles would go to great lengths to insult him. One went as far as to call his mother a 'whore' and Crocus himself a 'biological mistake'. Filling him with much anger to pluck out one of the mockers eyes with a spoon. The Imperial Clash An attack on the Origem city by a non-morph riled up the anoist faith to declare a troid against the Ninsun Empire currently fighting against the morph empire. Hearing Ustrecha suffered a genocide committed by didoli's, Amalric with his brother Perimer opted to join this 'troid'. Hoping to lessen the damage that was to be done by their polytheistic kinsman. The Amalric duo raised an army using the family's treasury offered by his bed-ridden father. Bringing his older brother and cousin. Earth Exploration Committee Crocus joined the Earth Exploration Committee founded by Alaric, an acquaintance of his. Exploring an uncharted system outside the empires borders. Discovering a planet inhabited by a non-spaceflight species. Landing in Central Europe (modern-day Germany) as the country was facing revolution. An event shared by other morphs who landed on the continent. Crocus learned the german language and studied the revolution as it occurred. The Noble families are Exiled With the dissolution of the morph empire, the situation in Mergen did not bear fruit of promised change. Riots around the trinity opposing the restoration of the Ultim Merit system. An old policy of meritocracy introduced by Sero Fera. Parimer's death during the FGW placed Crocus as next-in-line to ascend the throne of his birthplace, the Kingdom of Korrigan. He was later called to Mergen's capital, Esid, by Anshan Cyrus to discuss the future of the old morph kingdoms. At the meeting, Cyrus discussed preserving the morph kingdoms and the status of brenins and brenhines. Ensuring the monarchies would have a place in the successor state as autonomous states. Crocus brought up a touchy subject: Cyrus' own anti-monarchical sentiments. But more importantly the agreement that every monarch must serve and recognize the Ascendant Leader as the ultimate power over the kingdoms. Making most monarchs turn down the offer. To combat their dissatisfaction, he offered a compromise to original plan: monarchs only cede power in cases of system-wide emergencies. Cyrus rejected that offer leaving nobles to only accept his offer or just become administration citizens. Crocus responded to that ultimatum by walking out. Followed by others nobles doing the same. Joining the diaspora. The consequence of joining the diaspora prevented him from taking annual pilgrimages to the Origem city. Notes * Crocus' birth year coincides with the end of the Gothic War. A war that would act as an element to the fall of the Western Roman Empire. * Hans ''is a masculine given name. Short for ''Johannes (John). * Bayer is a surname with various origins. For this character, it is translated to "to ring a bell". Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters